


action at a distance

by Leyenn



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Consensual BDSM relationship, D/s relationship, Daisy Chaining, Daniel just needs to be loved and also hurt a little bit, Double Penetration, Edging, Established Relationship, I don't know what happened but this universe is a headcanon now, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Light BDSM, Multi, OT3, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Polyandry, Remote Sex Toys, Rough Sex, Sam Carter is a technical genius who makes her own sex toys, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sex at work, Subspace, Threesome, Threesome – F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, and her boys are just fine with that, bdsm relationship, consensual d/s relationship, oops accidental AU, risky sex, what's the term for fucking and being fucked at the same time, whatever it is Jack does it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyenn/pseuds/Leyenn
Summary: Jack takes control for the day.In physics, action at a distance is the concept that an object can be moved, changed, or otherwise affected without being physically touched (as in mechanical contact) by another object.Prompt: orgasm denial.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911157
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	action at a distance

"Okay." Daniel sits back a little and looks down at her, trailing a finger very lightly along the curve of black silicon that's now just barely visible between her thighs. "How does that feel?"

How it feels is tantalising, the slight stretch of the larger end inside her and the more enticing pressure of the smaller end right on top of her clit. More than even that is the sight of Daniel beside her, as naked as she is: exactly as naked, in fact, because she might not be able to see the matching black silicon plug inside him, but she knows it's there. 

Most of all is the small, unmarked remote on the bedspread. The single remote.

She can't resist a touch of mischief as she looks him up and down. "How do _you_ think it feels?"

"Well, I don't exactly have the right parts to know, but if it's anything like mine…" He arches a suggestive eyebrow. "Is it comfortable?" 

"That's not exactly the word I'd use."

Daniel chuckles. "I know the feeling, but I'm trying to check in here. Can you wear this all day?"

She's not sure she'll _make_ it through the whole day, but it won't be for lack of trying. "I think so."

"Good." He leans down and kisses her. "Jack wants to be the one to test it," he murmurs, impish. Sam snorts a laugh.

"Of course he does." 

Daniel grins, offers her a hand up. "Ready?"

She smiles and takes his hand as her answer, lets him steady her as she gets onto her knees beside him and settles back on her heels. Moving shifts the toy just enough to get a first flutter of pleasure, and the position makes it press harder against her clit, but she knows by now how to lean into the sensation. The bedroom is warm enough to be comfortable even naked, but that doesn't stop her skin tingling and her nipples drawing tight, or keep her from noticing her own pulse under the toy pressed against her… 

"Well, this is very nice." Jack's already dressed, in standard green BDUs, as he walks in. She watches him take in Daniel beside her first, his gaze lingering in all those places she knows he loves, until he tears himself away to that unassuming remote sitting on the bed between them.

"Oh yeah." A slow smile creeps onto his lips as he picks it up, and then his eyes are on her, roaming slowly down her body just the same to finally focus between her legs. " _Very_ nice." He touches one rounded corner of the remote to the side of her neck and slowly, slowly runs it down between her breasts. "Look at you two, the perfect pair," he murmurs. "Kinda wish I could just keep you like this all day, but I guess work comes first. You remember the rules?" 

She nods. "Yes sir."

"Remind me."

He's still looking at her, so she answers for them both. "The usual color checks. No moving or removing anything unless it's to go to the restroom, or if there's an emergency on base. No touching and no coming without permission."

"And?"

She swallows, already feeling a little warm. "If I come without permission, Daniel doesn't get to come tonight."

"That's right. Same applies," Jack taps Daniel's lips with a finger, then tips his chin up. "What's the last rule, Daniel?"

That feeling is starting to bubble up inside her, that heady paradox of erotic tension and blissfully submissive relaxation, and she can hear the same feeling in Daniel's voice. 

"So long as no one else can hear, I call you _sir_."

Jack grins and kisses him. "Yeah you do." He straightens up, turning the remote over in his hand. "I'm gonna test Sam's work, and then you can both get dressed."

Daniel gets that soft, barely-there smile. "Yes sir."

"Sam?"

She smiles brightly at him. "Yes – _ah_ yessir," she manages to get out, just about steady, even over the sudden burst of vibration against her clit and the bitten-off gasp from Daniel that tells her he felt that, too, at the exact same time.

"Good girl." The words send a quiet thrill through her the way they always do: the combination of a term she'd hate from anyone but one of them, and that low tone of approval and pride. Jack tips her chin up with the remote and kisses her, slow and a little dirty, his tongue teasing into her mouth. "Knew you'd make it work," he says, with a sparkle in his eyes. "Both of you better get dressed, or we'll be late for the morning briefing."

  


* * *

  


Jack doesn't even touch the remote for the entire drive to the mountain, at either of the security checkpoints, or while they're getting coffee. 

This is not, at all, a reprieve. By the time he sits down at the briefing table, Daniel's so on edge he's practically vibrating on his own, every breath anticipating the sensation he knows is coming whenever Jack decides to take pity on them both and stop making them _wait_.

He tries to think about something else, to focus on the briefing packet on the table in front of him. It's surprisingly easy for a few minutes at a time; Daniel Jackson isn't a stranger to torture, after all. This is just practice. Practically work-related _._ He knows how to try and take his mind somewhere else, not think about what's happening or what might happen. Not think about the sensation of pleasant fullness inside him, or about Sam sitting right beside him and the way she looked this morning when he slipped the toy into her…

Okay. Not so easy.

Jack's not even in the room, he realises. Not that it matters – the range on Sam's little remote easily covers the whole base. But he doesn't think Jack would set it off, the first time, without being there to watch…

"He's down in the control room," Sam murmurs, without looking up from the report she's reading. 

"Doing what?"

"Generally being a pain in the ass, most likely," she says, sotto voce, with a twitch of her lips and a sideways glance. He glares mock-seriously at her.

"Thanks for that." As if he needs a reminder that she's thinking the same things he is, most likely including the sound he made when she expertly slid the plug into his ass this morning. 

"You're welcome." She takes a sip of coffee and he knows it's to try and control her smile.

"You realise he's making us wait on purpose." 

Sam laughs under her breath. "Oh, I know."

He grabs his own mug to cover his reaction to that faint note of tension in her voice. He wonders if that's maybe Jack's intention, for the first time to be more a relief than a surprise. Maybe Jack's as on edge as they both are – Sam's doing a stellar impression of someone without a vibrator sitting right on her clit that could go off any minute, but he knows it's purely an impression – and none of them actually _want_ to be found out, after all. It's the risk that's exhilarating, the secret, the knowledge that Jack has complete, invisible control of them both in full view of the rest of the SGC, even when he's not in the same damned room.

Jack finally wanders in with the General and Teal'c, a minute or so early as Bill Lee's fiddling with the projector. He doesn't avoid Daniel's gaze, but the look is just the same as ever – a friendly smile good morning as if they didn't sleep together last night, that relaxed Jack-O'Neill-style affection he can get away with on company time, but nothing more. Not a hint that there's anything any different about today than any other day for the last six years.

And then he sits right behind them.

Daniel swallows hard and re-reads the briefing agenda for the fourth time.

They chose today because a number of reasons lined up: they're not due to go off world; there are no delicate experiments or important visitors to deal with; and neither he nor Sam have to give the morning briefing, which means he at least doesn't have to worry about his knees giving out partway through explaining something of key strategic importance to the General. He just has to focus on Janet's update, then Colonel Reynolds', and then Bill puts the projector up and the lights down –

The vibration starts instantly, and he bites his tongue not to make the sound that claws its way up his throat. The way Sam twitches ever so slightly in her chair would be invisible to anyone else in the room, especially in the dark, but to him she may as well have screamed. Oh, this was such a bad, bad, _amazing_ idea…

The first time, it's there for only a few seconds before it stops; he manages to breathe out quietly at the relief of it, even get in a half dozen more breaths before it starts again – longer this time, long enough that he has to work out how to breathe while it's still going, and that's a whole different sensation that sends pleasure licking up his spine. He clenches the pen in his hand and tries not to think about that being Jack's tongue instead, or Jack's fingers inside him, but that's tougher than usual when his ass is literally buzzing with pleasure.

He tries to concentrate on what Bill's saying, he really does. But he's also becoming more and more aware of exactly how close the plug is to his prostate right now, and how much he absolutely does not want to move an inch in his chair, so it takes him longer than it should to realise what Jack's doing. 

Every time Bill clicks the laser pointer, Jack clicks the remote.

 _Oh god_.

Suddenly Daniel's paying _all_ his attention to Bill's presentation.

  


* * *

  


It's been an hour, and she's almost entirely engrossed in typing up last week's mission report when Jack decides to remind her – remind them – that he's still there. And where he is, is _right inside her._

She bites her lip, shifts around a little on her stool, but it doesn't help. The vibration must be the lowest setting but this time it's constant, not that stop-start rhythm he played with in the briefing, and she's not sure which is worse. 

Writing the report on P7A-432. That's what she's doing. She's written hundreds of mission reports – while she's been half asleep, drugged up on painkillers, with alerts wailing throughout the base, when she's been awake for forty hours straight. This feels _good_ , this should be easy.

She gets three more sentences in before she types Daniel's name, and her mind entirely derails.

She saw him, watched him out of the corner of her eye during the briefing. She's never seen him sit so still, and she can't help thinking about what he's doing this time. She knows he went back to his office, he's probably working on a translation; is he trying to stay still and ride it out, again? Or is he restless, like she is, trying to find a position that doesn't press this constant, too-good flutter of vibration right up against his prostate? Is he as tense as she is? Would she see it on his face this time, if she were to walk in on him right now – would she catch him adjusting himself not-so-subtly under his desk, or biting his cheek, would she see the heat building in his eyes…

It hits her that she's breathing a little harder than she should be and her throat is suddenly dry, which is a marked contrast to other areas of her body. 

_Oh, god._ How long has it been, now? She checks her watch: nearly three minutes. Jack can't leave it on for much longer than that at once, surely. He doesn't _want_ either of them to come, not really, that's not the idea – but it does have to be a challenge, not to, and it's Jack – he's just terrible enough to really make them work at it – 

At five minutes to the second, she lets out a shuddering breath of relief and realises she's just been staring at her watch the whole time.

  


* * *

  


Daniel eyes his chair again and tries to decide whether it's worth risking it.

There's no way that Jack knows where he is in the office, or whether he's sitting down, and yet. _Three times_ in the last hour, he's dared to try sitting down, as slowly and gingerly as he can – thanking any number of ancient deities that he doesn't work in a communal lab – only to have the sudden buzz of pleasure send him groaning back to his feet again. It doesn't make it any less torturous, but at least it varies the angle a little and gives him a chance at some relief.

There isn't even any pattern to the timing. Daniel's sure that Jack has done something ridiculous, like rolled dice or looked up weekend train times in Sausalito, just to frustrate him and Sam out of their minds trying to figure out when to expect his next attack.

Or he's just deciding on the fly, which could be even worse.

He thinks about calling Sam. He's not sure what he'd say, since _so, how desperately do you want to come already? Because I'm pretty much on the edge_ is probably not something he should say over an unsecured internal line, but he keeps thinking about it anyway. 

He just wants to see her. He wants to see how she looks now, after three hours of this; whether he can see that sparkle of arousal in her eyes, or the flush in her skin that just makes him want to kiss her everywhere – 

"Well, good morning, Daniel."

He jerks upright as if the toy in his ass just buzzed, and briefly considers that he's actually having some kind of Pavlovian reaction to the sound of Jack's voice. 

There's no one else in his lab, and Jack's alone, striding over to him with that jovial, _I've got nothing to do but annoy my people today_ expression… but now, alone, Daniel can see the familiar glitter of excitement in his eyes, too, and hear the comfortable joy of control in his voice. "Having a productive morning, are we?"

He swallows, throat suddenly gone dry. "Not really," he says, honestly, and feels his heart start pounding when he adds, just a little softer, "sir."

Jack smiles as he steps in close, and suddenly Daniel remembers, the way he always does at this point, why playing with these kinds of risks is so very worth it.

"And why's that, Daniel?" 

He smirks. The rules are he has to use the right form of address, but Jack would be disappointed if he isn't at least a bit of a smartass. "Someone keeps interrupting me, sir," he says – and just for good measure, just to tease, shifts to stand in at least a decent approximation of parade rest.

"Shame," Jack says, and clicks the remote.

A faint but definite moan escapes Daniel's throat before he can stop it. It's one thing slowly going crazy with arousal in the dark of the briefing room or alone in his lab, it's another entirely to be looking right into Jack's eyes as it switches on – and it's a setting higher than it has been all morning, he's sure of it.

"Something wrong, Daniel?" Jack moves right into his space, so close they're all but chest to chest. "Two steps back," he murmurs, tone entirely different. "Now."

His body moves, before he can tell it to. Jack follows him step for step, and he knows why: they're right under the security camera now, as near to hidden as they can be in here, his back up against the wall.

"It's working, then," Jack murmurs. Daniel laughs under his breath.

"Oh, yes sir."

"Good." Jack flashes a grin, hot and delighted. "Bet you want to give Carter a good reward right now, huh?"

"I want to fuck her senseless over her workbench," he murmurs back, shifting a little on his feet. "Sir."

Jack leans in, very close to his ear. "One day I want to watch that," he whispers, and Daniel whines in the back of his throat at the idea.

"Jack, please…"

"Ah, ah." The buzzing gets more intense as Jack leans back to look at him. "You're forgetting yourself, Daniel."

 _Shit._ "Sir," he breathes. He honestly forgot, he's obviously losing it quicker than he thought. "I'm sorry, sir," but the buzz doesn't go back down, and he knows if Jack stepped away, anyone else would see how hard he's getting. "Please, sir…"

"Please?" Jack arches an eyebrow, lightly, just as if he's playing the confused Colonel, and the vibration gets _harder_. "You want me to do something for you?"

Daniel gasps, feels himself slip so easily down into submission and doesn't even fight it. "Please, sir, that feels so good…"

"How good?" Jack actually presses up against him, a warm and familiar tease, pushing him very lightly against the wall. And chuckles, very low, almost a purr. "Oh… that good, huh?" __

 __He wonders if Jack would let him go to his knees, right here. "Yes, sir." He could, he could kneel and pull Jack's cock out and get him off, right here, swallow it all down, there'd be no trace…

"Something tells me you're not paying me complete attention," Jack says, and Daniel can't help grinning.

"That depends, sir."

"On?"

"Well, I'm definitely not thinking about anything but you, sir," he murmurs, and gets that shock of heat and wanting in Jack's eyes in return.

"And do I get to know what you're thinking?"

"If you ask, sir," he says, trying to tease even though he knows it comes out strangled with need, and Jack snorts.

"I should spank you," he mutters, and pushes Daniel harder back against the wall. "Consider this me _asking_ ," he breathes, roughly, right into Daniel's mouth. 

"Yes sir, thinking about how much I want to suck you right now," he murmurs, desperately trying not to lean in and kiss that open, tempting mouth right there, knowing Jack's just going to do something else torturous if he does. "If I knelt down, right here…"

" _Daniel._ " Jack's voice is tight. "Fuck," he mutters, and shoves a thigh between Daniel's legs so hard he gasps and nearly reaches down – to do what, he's not sure – but Jack's hand clamps around his wrist, lips pressed against his ear. "Where is it right now, Daniel? Is it where I want it? I want that plug right on your prostate, right now, do you hear me?" 

He gasps, screws his eyes shut, arches his back against the wall to get the angle –

"Ohhh, _fuck._ " That feels _incredible,_ so good, too good, pleasure shooting up his spine. He's so hard against Jack's thigh he's leaking. "Please, please, sir, I'll come, I can't –"

"You can," Jack murmurs, confident and amused. "You can hold it. You're going to hold it."

He's panting, softly, and it occurs to him in a distant sort of way that they haven't even closed the door. " _Please_ , sir…"

"Have I said you can come, Daniel?"

He's trembling now. "No, sir."

"Then you're not going to come, are you?"

"No sir, I'm not going to come, I'm not going to come," if he just repeats it enough, maybe that will work, offset the throbbing in his cock and how fucking sensitive his ass feels. 

"Good boy," Jack murmurs – and kisses him, quick and hard, swallowing a desperate moan from his mouth, before grinning into Daniel's eyes. "You're going to give me one whole minute," he says, and Daniel whines again, a wordless pleading sound. A minute, he can't do a _minute_ of this, that's _sixty seconds_. "Want me to count you down?" 

His breath is shaking. "Yes sir, please, sir."

"Fifty seconds." Jack's looking up at the clock on his own office wall to count. "Forty-five."

He's _desperate._ "Jack – please – _sir…_ "

"Forty. What do you need, Daniel?"

"Tell me not to come," he begs, digging his nails into his palms. 

"Thirty," Jack says. "You want to, don't you? It feels _so_ good," and _fuck_ , that's Jack's thigh, pushing hard against his balls. "You want to come for me, Daniel?"

He thinks of Sam, a last ditch attempt at control, which fails spectacularly when it hits him that _she's feeling this happen_. "Yes, sir, _please_ let me come…"

"Nope." Jack grins. "Fifteen seconds."

He wants to come so badly it hurts, in his leaking cock and tight balls and the burning, buzzing, unrelenting pleasure in his ass. "Please, please, please…"

"Ten seconds."

He tips his head back against the wall, panting hard. "Oh, oh, _oh oh oh_ …"

"Five," Jack says. "Four." 

"Oh _god…_ "

"Two." Jack holds up the remote. "One."

Jack lets up that pressure between his legs as the vibration stops and his knees all but give out, Jack's hands catching him under the elbows with a low laugh. "Whoa there, Danny, need to sit down?" 

Every breath is nearly a sob of frustration. His cock is throbbing so hard, hot and aching, he's so _close_ … "Every time I sit down you turn that damn thing on," he mutters, and Jack grins.

"Nah, I'll give you a break for at least ten."

He laughs, moans, falling heavily back against the wall. "Thank you, sir," he gasps out, and this time Jack treats him to a real kiss that's a sweet, sweet torture of its own.

  


* * *

  


Daniel looks a little jittery as he sits down, very carefully, at the lunch table across from her; she's not sure anyone else would notice, but she's looking for it, and she has the added benefit of knowing very well what he looks like when he's so turned on he can't think straight. He hisses under his breath as he settles into the chair, and she reaches a quick hand over to touch his wrist in sympathy, flashes him a teasing smile.

"Sensitive?" She keeps her voice low, pretends to the rest of the room that she's not saying it at all.

"My god, so sensitive right now." He looks up at her through those sinful eyelashes, hides his mouth behind his coffee mug. "Jack ambushed me," he says. "Just past ten-hundred hours, in my office."

" _Oh,_ " she says, with instant understanding, and he gives her a slightly apologetic grin.

"How was it for you?"

She smirks at his choice of phrasing. "It was a close one," she admits, feeling a little unsteady just thinking about it. She'd had to lock the door to her lab just to put her head down on the workbench and moan out loud, thinking of him in his office with that same pleasure buzzing inside him, so insistent and inescapable.

"He got me to beg," Daniel murmurs, and she kicks his ankle under the table.

" _Not helping._ "

"This from the woman who made the things."

She smiles, briefly wicked, digs up a heaping spoonful of jello. "You love it."

"It's amazing. You should get a patent." She gives him a look – he should know better than that, though she would probably make a small fortune if she could – and he blinks. "What the hell technology did you use that's classified?" His eyes widen. "Sam, they're not naquadah powered-"

She giggles around her spoon. "I was aiming for potentially overwhelming, not literally mind-blowing."

Daniel lets out the breath he's holding. "So, what, then?" 

"Well, the frequency modulation, for one. Eat your lunch," she reminds him, pointing her spoon at his plate. Daniel smiles tenderly at her and picks up his fork. "I had to make sure the signal wouldn't interfere with anything else on base, or be detectable if no one's looking for it. Other than that, mainly the soundproofing." He looks like he hadn't thought of that, and she arches her eyebrows playfully. "Or did you think the whole briefing room could hear these things going off earlier?" 

"That was the least of my worries, to be honest," he says, and she laughs quietly.

"You have a point." She's surprised, and a little worried, that Jack seems to be giving them a break right now. It's been almost an hour, and she can still feel how swollen her clit is from the morning's various assaults –

"Oh," Daniel breathes, looking right into her eyes. "Can you-"

"Yeah." It's less intense than it was last time, but that just suggests it's going to go on for a while. She tries to remember to breathe, that she needs to just stay relaxed, that she's _not_ going to come. Especially not right here in the middle of the commissary. Everyone thinks she likes jello way too much as it is.

Daniel presses his foot against hers, and she realises she's holding her spoon in a death grip halfway to her bowl. 

"Make sure you have some dessert," she says, taking the biggest spoonful she can. "Keep your blood sugar up."

  


* * *

  


"Daniel. Daniel?"

He blinks, looks up toward Steven and frowns vaguely, trying to focus on what the topic at hand might have been. He wonders if this is what it's like to be Jack, always slightly distracted by something else no one else can see. It doesn't even matter that it's not vibrating, right now: he's past the point of not constantly feeling it, past even the point of feeling full, has started actually thinking this feels small and wondering how it might feel if they used something really big, the kind of thing Sam likes to put in him when she really wants to make him cry…

"Daniel, you with us?" __

 __"Hmm. Sorry, I was…" _Trying not to get hard. Again._ "Miles away. What was the question?"

"Your opinion on the artifacts from PX-seven-twenty-two."

"Oh, right. Right." He looks at the scattering of photos on the table. There's one that looks possibly familiar, but it's just out of arm's reach; he'll have to get up and stretch to reach it, and just the thought makes his ass clench around the plug, which is just amazing and _bad_ on a number of levels. "Ah, could you pass me that…" 

He must sound a little off, given the looks he gets from around the table, but Nyan – bless that boy, seriously – skims him the photo. "Thanks," he says, maybe a bit too gratefully, with a smile. "I thought so – this design looks similar to the architecture from Oannes, and with the cuneiform…" He lets the work side of his brain take over his mouth, pulling out information filed away for later use and serving it up as his colleagues nod or scribble notes. It's a trick he's had since he was in college half-interacting with people who couldn't keep up or didn't care where his mind was going; not one he ever imagined he'd be using in the context of kinky sex games, but he's pleasantly surprised to find a new application for it. 

He wonders how Sam's doing. Their weekly department review meetings are scheduled together, which means she's probably down in the astrophysics lab or in another meeting room right now. 

With other people. As unbearably aroused as he is, most likely, and no one around her will know it's because she came up with this whole thing, because of the toy he put inside her this morning, because Jack's got both of them literally under his thumb…

"Daniel?"

  


* * *

  


She's walking back from the astrophysics lab when it starts again, mid-stride, right as she's passing a storage closet where the door has been left very conspicuously ajar. This is a key sign she's distracted, because it just seems like perfect luck, and she's ducking inside almost before she realises she's doing it. It feels like she's almost getting used to this – the random spikes of mounting pleasure punctuating her day, the now-constant tension of need under her skin…

The vibration kicks up another notch and she leans back against the door, feeling it click shut with a reflexive sign of relief. She tips her head back, eyes closing, fists both hands in her pockets and actually lets a quiet, breathy moan escape.

"Ohhh, god..." Getting used to it is a blessing and a curse; she's right back on the edge in seconds now, pleasure curling deep and persistent inside her, just waiting to wake up again every time Jack gets the urge. It's torture, actual torture, there have to be rules against this…

That thought makes her laugh, under her breath. She's losing it: there are so very many rules against this.

"Something funny?"

She jumps at the sound of his voice, quiet and very close - and then Jack is right there, leaning against her, pressing her whole body back against the door. The lights are still out and it's pitch dark, but she'd know it's him even if he hadn't spoken. 

His name is half on her tongue before she remembers and swallows it back, takes a breath that's meant to be steadying instead. "Just thinking, sir."

 _Jack ambushed me,_ she hears Daniel say, and shudders. _Oh god. Sorry, Daniel._

 __Jack trails a playful finger down her cheek. "Oh?" The vibration switches up again, and she barely manages not to whimper, rolling her hips against his.

"That there should be rules against feeling this good," she murmurs. Jack chuckles.

"Ah, you know I'm not one for rules." She can see his eyes, now, even in the blackness, can just make out the dark pleasure in them as the vibration switches up _again_ ,so quickly her legs go weak.

" _Oh_ , god…" She knew she'd get to this point. At least it's in a dark closet where no one will see. "Stop, stop, please…"

"Please?" Jack puts his mouth right up to hers. "Please what?"

 _Fuck_. "Please, sir." She can feel it, she's so close. " _Please_ , that's too much – slower, please, turn it down-"

He kisses her, once, quick and searing, and then his breath is hot in her ear. "You really want me to do that?"

She nods, trying to keep her breathing even, trying to compute differential equations in her head. "Yes, sir, _please_ …"

"You don't want me to turn it up? Make you come right here?"

Her breath catches, and she forgets basic arithmetic. "No, sir, I don't want to come, I'm not allowed to come…"

"That's right," Jack whispers, and then his hand is calmly, firmly over her mouth and there's a second, just a second, of vibration so intense she wails with despair into his palm – before it mercifully goes still and she sags back against the door, panting.

Jack's eyes are glittering, so very close and intent on her. "Good girl," he whispers, and she clings to the sound of it like a lifeline to haul herself back from the edge. "Now, we're gonna do that again-"

"Oh god, no, no…"

Jack puts his mouth against her ear. "Twice," he whispers, hot and a little stern. "For interrupting me. That's an order, Major."

She's trembling already, but the reply to that is a reflex that won't stay inside. "Yes, sir."

"Think you can be quiet enough?"

There's a corridor on the other side of this door. Base walls are concrete, the door is solid steel, but she's still not sure that's enough if he makes her go through that twice over. "No, sir," she says, hoarsely, honestly. Even with their careers hanging on it she's still not sure she won't scream – but then, she knows that's why he's asking.

"No?" The vibration starts on the word, and she whimpers, scrabbling for his hand.

"No sir, I don't think I can – _please…_ "

Jack leans in so close, she can feel him breathing. "What do you want, Carter?"

Of all the things he could say, it's _Carter_ that nearly breaks her. She screws her eyes shut and says it, the thing she knows he wants to hear. "Make me be quiet, please, I need you to make me –" the pleasure jumps again and her whole body jerks, her eyes flying open again to stare into his, her fingers digging into his wrist. " _Please…_ "

"Ah," Jack says, as if he's only just got with the program. "This what you want?" He presses his hand over her mouth, and she moans against his palm. "Yeah, that's it. Going up again," and _god_ , she's not sure if it's better or worse that he warns her. Either way it's enough to make her start panting even more fiercely – she's so wet, he must be able to _smell_ her, she's so close she can practically taste it...

Jack puts his forehead against hers, presses his hand harder over her mouth. "You're not allowed to come," he reminds her, in a rough whisper. "You come when I tell you to and not before, is that clear, Major?"

She nods, frantically, aware that she's writhing against him and she couldn't stop if she tried. _Don't come, don't come, don't come…_

"Glad we're clear," he says, and this time that last second of intensity is so much it's painful and she screams against his hand, sobbing even after it stops.

She's begging even before Jack drops his hand. "Please, please don't, Jack, I can't do that again, please don't, please." She didn't even know she could get this close to the edge and stay there. "I mean it, I'm sorry, I can't, I'll come, I can't-"

He puts his hand over her mouth again, but gentler, enough that she can still breathe against his fingers. "Shhhh." He waits, watching her, for a few seconds, and then he takes his hand away and brushes her hair back instead. "You're really that close, huh?"

"It actually hurts," she admits, breathless, and can't decide whether to smile or cry at him. "My god, we better not have an emergency now, I'll be useless."

"The world can last for one boring Monday to let you have some fun," he reminds her, stroking her hair. "But if there's a sudden need for you to think straight and save the planet, I promise I'll let you come. For the good of Earth, and all that." 

She's not sure if that means she wants the world to start ending or not. Jack must see it; he chuckles. "Tell you what, I'll let you off the second time until we're home, how's that?"

Apparently the answer to the decision is just to do both; she shudders, tears welling in her eyes, and gives him a watery smile that's entirely relief. "Oh god, thank you, sir."

"I think you've earned it." He brushes his thumb against her lips. "Most fun I've had on base for years. This might just be the best invention you've ever come up with."

She laughs, half broken. "You might be right about that."

  


* * *

  


Daniel makes it until almost sixteen hundred before he packs up the two key reference books he's ostensibly working from and the sheaf of papers he's trying to translate, and heads for Sam's lab. He'd take his coffee, but his hands aren't feeling exactly steady enough to carry a mug more than three feet even if Jack doesn't decide to ping him on the way.

Sam's sitting at her workbench staring at her laptop when he walks in, and he can tell she's staring straight through the screen.

"Hi," he says, a little hoarsely. Her head jerks up as if he's shouted, and he holds up his hands. "Sorry, I wasn't trying to startle you, I just, ah…" He gestures vaguely. Sam smiles, more than a little shaky. 

"God, I know. Come in." 

He smiles gratefully back at her as he puts his books on the bench. It's not as if he expected she'd turn him away, but he's not sure he can take another two hours of this on his own, and Sam's the one person who isn't going to care if he gets hard or stands oddly or just moans to himself to try and relieve some of the tension.

Before he does any of that, though, he just needs… He just _needs._

"No touching," Sam reminds him, a little teasing and a little anxious, as he tugs her up from her stool.

"Not touching," he argues, and just holds her there, carefully apart with his hands lightly on her upper arms, and puts his forehead against hers. " _Sam_ …"

She curls her hands around his elbows in return and gives him a bright, strained smile, as if she hears everything he wants to say just from the sound of her name. "Breathe. That's what I keep reminding myself."

He takes one long, deep inhale and then slowly lets it out. "Yeah. That works wonders."

Sam laughs ruefully. "That's all I've got. Sorry."

"You'd better not be." He can't kiss her – that absolutely counts as touching – so he squeezes her arms gently instead. "I've spent all day thinking about you," he confesses. It's easy to say, but it still comes out low and intimate. "Every time. I can't not think about it."

"It," she says, not a question. A tease. 

" _Sam_ ," he says, roughly, and watches her shiver. He rubs his thumb against her skin. "Fine, them. That they match. That you made them. Damn it, you should just go for that patent."

She grins. "No, these are staying two of a kind." She squeezes back, just quickly, and drops her hands. "Sit down, I've got to try and finish this report."

"Oh, I'm done sitting down for the day," he says, with feeling, which earns him another laugh and a sympathetic smile, but he does flip open the dictionary of Ancient Sumerian and pick up his pen. __

He's not really gotten anywhere with this translation all day, but having Sam quietly typing beside him seems to be the missing piece: he's at least made two important linguistic cross-associations and completely lost track of time when he hears Jack say, "You two better not be breaking the rules in here."

Sam looks up as he does, and raises her hands. "We're working, sir."

"Which is damned impressive, considering." Jack holds her gaze as he pushes the door release, letting it shut and click locked behind him. "It's almost eighteen hundred. I hope you're both going to be ready to leave on time."

"We can't leave, you just locked the door," he points out. Jack gives him the eyebrow; he drops his gaze, fighting back a smile. "Leaving on time. Yes, sir."

"Good." Jack walks over and very, very deliberately puts the remote down on the workbench across from them. "Because I have plans, and I thought you might both want to hear them."

He stares at the remote. It could belong to any of a dozen things in this lab, inconspicuous in the extreme, but somehow he can't look away from it. Jack's been holding this all day, using it, literally turning them on from anywhere and everywhere in the base…

"Yes sir," Sam says, 

Jack leans on his forearms. "We're leaving at eighteen hundred, sharp." He picks up the remote and starts to fiddle with it in front of them, as if it's just another random piece of equipment to treat as his own personal fidget toy. "I'm driving, and this," he taps the remote against his fingers, "is gonna be on the whole way home."

_Shit._

__"Oh, god," Sam mutters.

"Want you both in the back seat. Holding hands is fine, in fact I encourage it. Otherwise it's no touching, no coming, as much begging as you like."

"I can start now, if you want," Sam says, very sincerely.

He doesn't even need the vibrator, the heat in Jack's grin makes his cock stir all on its own. "You haven't heard the best part yet."

  


* * *

  


He's not sure he should have let them touch at all: there's a possibility that they're going to break each other's fingers, by the time they're halfway home. On the other hand, the sounds they're both making are quite possibly the best thing he's ever heard, and every time he glances in the rear view he gets to see their faces: Sam flushed and biting her lip, Daniel obviously trying desperately not to look at her even though he's gripping her hand so hard their tangled fingers are white.

He turns the vibration off along with the car engine and Sam actually keens, pure need and frustration in the sound. 

"Ohhh my god," Daniel gasps, and Jack can hear the way he's shaking without even looking round.

When he does, though.

"Bedroom," he says, roughly. "Naked. Both of you. Ten minutes." 

That's probably Sam he hears calling him something very insubordinate as he gets out of the car, but he pretends not to hear it.

He takes himself to the couch to wait: ten minutes should be plenty of time for them to come inside, use the bathroom, get naked, and get just a little more desperate together…

 _God_ , he thinks. This was absolutely the best invention Sam's ever come up with. He's got himself off twice today, once in the restroom closest to Daniel's office and once in the showers, both times squeezing the remote in one hand and roughly stripping his cock with the other, until he came with their names on his tongue. He could easily have gone a third round before he picked them up from Sam's lab, but he's not twenty any more, and he's had this plan in his head since he walked into the bedroom this morning to his two gorgeous, submissive scientists all dressed up and naked and ready for him to play with.

Now, though; his watch says five minutes. He grins to himself, leans back on the couch and palms his cock slowly through his pants, framing the picture of them both in his mind. It's not a stretch to imagine they're both barely hanging on right now, which is exactly where he wants them. Aching, desperate, ready to come so hard when he finally touches them, lets them touch each other...

Four minutes. He strips off everything but his boxers, then dares to slip his hand inside and tug his cock a few times, long and slow. This is going to push both of them right up to the limit; he figures being ready when he walks in might be the only way he actually gets what he wants without one of them breaking, or killing him out of pure sexual frustration.

Three minutes and he's fully hard, indulging himself in wondering just how many times Daniel's been like this today and had to wait it out. Three, four, at least. Maybe he'll ask, before he lets them come.

At two minutes he's in the bathroom naked, door cracked open just a little, lube in one hand and remote in the other. He owes Sam a little something, after all.

He slicks up two fingers, leans against the wall just enough to get the right angle, slides the first finger into his ass and clicks the vibration on.

There's a moan from two rooms away, a sound that goes right to his cock – he thinks it's Sam, but he's not completely sure until he's counted out another twenty seconds and cranked it up to the next level, rewarded by a louder moan and what sounds like "oh, _fuck,_ no _…_ "

He realises he's grinning, that he's shoved the second finger in without realising and he'd happily take a third. At the next twenty second mark he pulls his fingers out and turns the vibration up again, washing his hands to the sounds very clearly coming from the bedroom now.

He leaves the bathroom, stands outside the open bedroom door, and hits the highest setting for just one single second.

Sam screams, something that might even be his name; Daniel sobs, babbling something that sounds like, "don't come, Sam, shh, don't come," in between moans, which is apparently something Jack's cock really wants to hear more of.

He's been tormenting them all day, very carefully working up to this, but they nearly get him back and derail everything when he walks into the bedroom. They're both breathing hard, practically glowing with sweat, all flushed skin and intense blue eyes - and still fucking _kneeling_ , hands back and heads up, right there on the floor beside his bed.

"God, look at you two." It comes out rough, even though his mouth is actually watering at the sight. Daniel's cock is hard, dark, leaking, twitching when he even looks at it; if he thought Daniel would last, he'd get at least a few long, hard sucks in before the final act.

"Sir." Sam sounds like she's a hair away from coming to pieces. 

"You're gorgeous," he says, just as rough. He tosses the remote onto the duvet. "Up on the bed, I want both of you _right_ now."

He's not sure either of them have ever moved that fast in the field, never mind the bedroom. Sam gets onto her back and Daniel kneels at the footboard, and he's between them in seconds: maybe he's never moved this fast, either. 

Daniel's hands skim his ribs, his hips, grab at his ass, a hot mouth sucking messily at the skin of his back. Sam digs her nails into his shoulders, dragging him on top of her, gives up her mouth eagerly for him to devour with loud, hot moans that belong to all of them, now. He reaches down and lines himself up, breaks the kiss with the last bit of restraint he has left and looks right into her eyes.

"I come first," he says, loud enough for Daniel to hear, too. "Clear?" 

Sam's panting already. "Yes sir, yessir, you come first, sir."

God, he could go to heaven hearing her like that. There's only one thing to make it better. "Daniel?"

Daniel's forehead presses against his spine, breath hot and wet. "Yes sir." A hot, hard suck on his skin. "Please," another. "Let us make you come, sir," and another, and another, desperation in every one.

" _Fuck,_ Daniel." Now he knows why there's no universe that put Daniel in the military, that's simply too much for any man to handle hearing for more than one day. "Sam…"

"Please," she whispers, just as desperate, "please, I want you, please…"

She's so wet, it's all over him already, on his fingers and his cock and most of all, all over the toy when he touches it and she mewls from the back of her throat. The damn thing has been inside her for twelve hours, he thinks, suddenly stunned. Twelve hours they've both done this, for him. 

"Sam," he says, not even realising he's going to until it comes out of his mouth. But it's not that big and the shape is right, she's wet enough, he's pretty sure he can fit. "You want me to leave it in?"

She makes a noise he can't even begin to parse properly, except to know without question that it's a good one – and that he gets mostly from the way she arches up, rocking against him, her nails biting into his shoulders.

"Daniel," he says. "Remote."

Sam moans, throwing her head back against the pillows. Daniel presses the remote into his waiting hand with trembling fingers – fingers that go straight to his ass, thumbs dragging his cheeks apart and pushing in, seeking. "Jack…"

He grabs Sam by the hips, lifts her up to get the right angle with her thighs over his knees and then he's pushing into her, cock dragging against the silicon in a way that's unexpected and insanely good. He kisses her neck, kisses and licks and sucks and bites until he's all the way home, he can feel the curve of the toy against his belly and she's shaking under him, making those soft noises over and over. 

It's possible he's beyond speech at this point, but he manages to get a hand back to Daniel's thigh and squeeze, which seems to be clear enough; the hot, slicked-up head of Daniel's cock presses almost instantly at his asshole, pushing in with no pause at all. He groans at the tight feeling of the head going in; slides his hands under Sam's back, angles them both as best he can and Daniel bottoms out, fills him up, with one long thrust that hits his prostate dead on and _hard._

"Ah, _fuck,_ Daniel!" He wants to thrust so badly, but he's almost afraid Sam can't take it. "Fuck me," he gasps out, against her neck. "Daniel – _fuck_ me, really hard, Sam needs to feel it –"

"Turn that thing on," Daniel shoots back, and starts to thrust. "Please, _please -_ "

He doesn't even look at the setting, just hits the control, and Sam screams again as it starts buzzing – he can feel it, fuck, he can _feel it_ along the whole length of his cock inside of her, feel it between his belly and her clit, and now he knows why she's screaming. Daniel goes feral, teeth on his back and fingers digging into his hips, shoves back into him hard enough to rock all three of them and keeps going like he physically can't stop. It's possible he can't, Jack thinks dimly. This vibration on his cock, on Sam's clit, is in Daniel's ass, probably hitting his prostate too, it's been doing that on and off for twelve hours –

"Come," he growls, wants to scream it himself, bites savagely at Sam's shoulder. "I'm giving you a pass, fucking _come_ , both of you, right now _right now –_ "

Sam only stops screaming to wail a high, broken sound as she comes – intense and instant like it's an actual order she has to follow, completely lost in it, clenching around his cock and the toy, both, scratching his back and writhing under him. Daniel's strokes turn short and fast and vicious and then he's coming right after her, still thrusting but deep again, rough, hot hard spurts that don't seem to end – 

And then his cock hits Jack's prostate one more time and that's it, Jack's over the edge with them and falling, making rough, raw noises of his own. It's so _tight_ inside her with the toy right there, still buzzing; he can feel it with every pulse of his cock, he can feel Daniel shaking, still coming and still fucking him, face pressed against his back and gasping for breath. Everything seems to tangle together into a hot, sweaty, perfect mess the way it does sometimes, with three of them like this, like he doesn't know where he really ends or whose orgasm he's actually just had. 

" _Jack…_ " Sam's the first one to speak, in a voice that's all but raw, hitching. " _Stop…_ "

He manages to hit the control on the second try and Sam instantly goes limp, sobbing softly, while Daniel shakes to a stop, a suddenly heavy weight draped on top of them both.

"Daniel," he murmurs, flailing a hand back behind him, gives a gentle push. Thankfully, apparently Daniel's dead to the world enough that a gentle push is all it takes; he's come so hard and so much that Jack can feel it as he pulls out, sticky and leaking out of him already as Daniel collapses onto the bed at Sam's side.

She makes a pained sound as Jack pulls out of her in turn; he kisses her, gently, murmurs a soothing, "shh, shh," into her mouth and gets a hand down between them. "Sam-"

She sobs again. " _No,_ no, no…"

"Shh." He strokes her hair with the other hand. "Gonna take it out, keep still." He makes sure to lift it off her clit, first, and even that makes her tremble and gasp; when he tugs enough for the other end to slide out of her, he gets a full-body shudder and a soft cry, her fingers digging into his back again.

"There we go." He gives her another soft kiss, trying to meet her eyes. It's surprisingly hard even from six inches away, mainly because she doesn't seem to be focusing on anything, just breathing hard and clinging to him. "All done now," he says, quietly and clearly. Sam goes somewhere so deep when they've hit this point, this intensely, but he can tell she can hear him from the way her hands start to relax on his skin. "All done," he tells her, again, puts his hand against her cheek with another kiss just to be sure, and smiles when she closes her eyes and nuzzles into his palm. He turns to Daniel as best he can without moving his weight off her.

"C'mere." He makes a gesture that means _move around so I can take the plug out of your ass_ and is probably closer to ASL for _octopus biscuit_ or something.

Daniel shifts closer, with that expression that says he can't decide whether to wince or smile. "I'm not rolling over," he says, lifts a leg awkwardly instead for Jack to reach. " _Ah…_ " His hips jerk the moment Jack gets fingers around the base of it. "Oh god, slow," and Jack can practically hear the pleading _sir_. 

"Relax," he says, tries to make it not sound like a command. Daniel moans, fists a hand into the sheets, and Jack feels him bear down a little, unclenching around the neck of the plug. "That's it, good boy," he murmurs, half reflex and half hoping it helps Daniel stay like that. "Good boy," as the widest point stretches Daniel's hole, making him groan quietly and almost tense up again. "Easy," and then it's out and Daniel puts his face into the pillow, breathing harshly, Jack's hand stroking up and down his side.

"You guys were amazing." He kisses Sam's forehead. He'll say it again when she's back with them properly. He'll say it over and over again, because it's true. 

"My ass _hurts_ ," Daniel says, into the pillow, laughing, sounding wrung out and happy. "Christ, Jack. Don't try that, you'll never handle it."

He'd be a smartass about arguing that, but even second hand he knows it's true. He'll never admit it to a medical professional – he does not want to explain to Fraiser how he knows – but Daniel's threshold for stimulation, even outright pain, is way higher than his own.

"You handled it beautifully." He rubs his thumb over Daniel's hip bone. "And we're doing that thing in your office. With the kneeling and the sucking."

"No argument from me." Daniel unburies himself from the pillow and smiles, shuffling in closer and touching a shaky hand to Sam's hair. "Sam," he murmurs, nuzzles gently at her cheek. "Sam," slightly sing-song, elongating the _a_ , and Jack chuckles when that's what gets her attention.

"Mmmm."

"Hi," he says, tapping her cheek gently with a fingertip. Her breathing is even again now, almost slow. "Open your eyes for me?"

She blinks, vaguely, and then enough to actually look up at him. "Mmm… hi." Her smile is hazy, that slightly endorphin-drunk look in her eyes. Her hands stroke across his back and she turns her face toward Daniel's, curling a little toward him. "Hey."

Daniel smiles, brushes a kiss onto her lips. "You okay?"

She giggles, that soft, perfectly blissed-out sound. "Floaty," she says, happily, and she sounds it. Daniel grins up at him with pride, and Jack doesn't even try not to feel warm and pleased and fucking _content_ at that. Getting Sam into subspace, having Daniel look at him like that, is damn well worth the effort – and here, in this room in this moment, he can let himself feel all of it.

Especially when Sam looks at Daniel, looks up at him, and he chuckles even as the rush of pride flashes over him that she's checking, even now.

"You can touch," he assures her, and lifts his weight enough to let her curl onto her side. She burrows her face into Daniel's neck, her hands moving over his skin like she's making up for the whole twelve hours at once, and Jack's heart flips over as Daniel just gives her a soft laugh, gathers her close and affords him the softest smile over her head. 

"Thank you, sir," he says, not a hint of anything but sincerity, and Jack still wonders how those three simple words can make him feel on top of the world.

He can't resist it; he leans over and presses his mouth against that smile, licking playfully at Daniel's lips, happily takes the soft, satisfied moan that Daniel gives him in return. 

"Love you," he murmurs, "so much," whispered into Sam's ear, before he spoons up behind her and reaches over to get his hand back on Daniel's skin. Tomorrow they're going to talk this through, make sure everything went right, and he's going to tell them both a dozen times more how incredible they are. Tomorrow Daniel's going to ask, maybe even beg, _please, Jack, fuck me while it's still sore_ and he's not going to be able to resist, and it's going to be perfect. Tomorrow Sam's going to be sore, too, so he's going to spend the whole day on base making sure she doesn't have to walk more than five feet if she doesn't want to, and the evening right here in this bed letting them wreck him however they want. It might even be a day just as good as today.

"Love you, too, sir," Sam murmurs back, and he dozes off to Daniel's sleepy laughter.

  


* * *

  



End file.
